Flotando entre quidditch
by Arya Brommson
Summary: Cuando Katie va a Hogwarts supone que lo más difícil será encontrar amigos o la posibilidad de quedar en Slytherin, pero nunca imaginó que tendría que lidiar con su primer enamoramiento, ¿lo peor? El chico de sus sueños es un despistado amante del quidditch
1. Prólogo

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de la fantástica J. K. yo solamente escribo esto para pasar el tiempo_

* * *

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katie miró con curiosidad como varios estudiantes se reunían con sus amigos y sintió una breve punzada de miedo, ¿qué ocurría si ella no conseguía ninguno? ¿Cómo sería estar en Hogwarts sin compañía?

Su padre le sonrió con ternura cuando notó su nerviosismo y le apretó la mano cariñosamente.

–Todo saldrá bien, Katie, ya verás.

– ¿Y si no quedó en Gryffindor? –Murmuró la pequeña con la voz quebrada por el miedo– ¿Dejarás de quererme?

–Eres mi hija, nunca dejaré de quererte.

– ¿Por qué no puedo jugar quidditch?

–Los de primer ingreso no pueden –dijo de forma distraída su padre mientras le daba un leve empujón–. Será mejor que te apresures a subir.

–Pero…

–No te preocupes, Katie –le sonrió de medio lado–. El próximo año podrás entrar como cazadora, sin importar en que casa quedes tendrán que estar ciegos para no ver lo talentosa que eres.

Katie sonrió ante las palabras de su padre y le dio un abrazo breve.

–Te veré en Navidad.

Ella asintió y arrastró su enorme baúl, en el que probablemente cabrían diez Katies, con una sonrisita nerviosa

–Todo estará bien –susurró para sí misma mientras miraba alrededor para encontrar un compartimiento vacío–. Eres Katie Bell. Y una Bell puede con cualquier cosa –su sonrisa se volvió más sincera cuando encontró un compartimiento solamente para ella y lo interpretó como una buena señal.

* * *

Katie puso las manos en su cabeza, frustrada. Miró alrededor con desesperación y suspiró. ¡Esa era la tercera vez que se perdía en el día! ¡Todo un récord!

–No es tan malo, Bell –susurró mientras comenzaba a caminar deprisa–. Solamente hay que encontrar a alguien que conozca el lugar y te explique cómo llegar al aula de Encantamientos, ¿por qué no me fui con Leanne?

Iba tan distraída reprochándose por su decisión que no notó como alguien se dirigía hacia su posición a una velocidad de vértigo sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde y se vio lanzada varios metros hacia atrás.

–Lo siento –musitó una voz desconocida, cortando su ya pensado discurso de enfado, mientras una mano entraba en su campo de visión para ayudarla a levantarse–. No iba prestando atención.

–Creo que lo noté –musitó ella al tiempo que se sacudía cualquier rastro de polvo de su uniforme.

El chico se rió, sonaba ligeramente aliviado de que no hubiera muerto por el choque, Katie suspiró y levantó la mirada, solamente para quedarse hipnotizada por unos asombrosos ojos negros, se sonrojó ligeramente y deseó que él lo atribuyera al golpe, pero el chico no pareció notarlo.

–Eres Gryffindor.

Katie dio una cabezada y le sonrió.

– ¿Tú?

Él asintió.

– ¿No estás muy pequeña para estar por aquí?

–Me perdí –confesó en un susurro, lo que provocó que su acompañante riera de forma adorable.

–Es raro aquel que no se llega a perder en este castillo, así que no te avergüences, muchas veces encuentras atajos o conoces gente nueva, como en este caso –la miró con curiosidad–, por cierto, ¿a dónde tienes que ir?

–Encantamientos.

–Te acompaño.

– ¿Seguro?

–Me queda de paso –se encogió de hombros y le hizo una seña para que empezara a caminar, Katie, aturdida, lo siguió.

Al cabo de unos minutos el chico le volvió a hablar.

– ¿Te gusta el quidditch?

Katie bufó y esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

–La pregunta ofende… eh… –se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea del nombre de aquel chico que hacía que sus rodillas temblaran.

–Oliver Wood.

–Oliver –repitió–. Katie –se presentó segundos después.

– ¿Oliver Katie?

Ella rió.

–Me llamo Katie Bell.

Oliver le dedicó una mirada divertida, lo que provocó que sonriera como una tonta.

–Katie.

Y en ese momento supo que su nombre sonaba perfecto solamente si era pronunciado por Oliver Wood.

* * *

_¡Hola! Bueno este es el primer fic que escribo y no sé si quedo bien, mal o muy mal, así que, si no gustó comenten para que la "historia" sea solamente de un capítulo y no vaya para largo._

_Un beso._

_Arya Brommson_


	2. Capítulo 1: Aceptación

_Disclaimer: Lo de siempre, nada de esto es mío (¿por qué?), todo pertenece a J. K. y yo solo hago esto para complacer a mi corazón sediento de un KxO_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Aceptación**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–Admítelo, te gusta.

–Eso no es cierto –Katie se acomodó mejor en su butaca de la Sala Común y carraspeó.

–Miéntele a alguien más, soy tu mejor amiga y sé que te gusta Wood.

–No hay pruebas.

–Siempre que está cerca de nosotras lo miras.

–Casualidad.

– ¿Casualidad es que él se mueva exactamente en el lugar en el que mirabas milésimas de segundos antes? –preguntó Leanne, con una mueca de incredulidad.

–Es la verdad.

–Ve con ese cuento a otra corte. A ti, Katie Bell, te gustó Oliver Wood desde que te rescató de aquel pasillo en primero.

–Ese día hice un buen amigo –replicó Katie, acomodándose un mechón de su rubia cabellera.

– ¿Buen amigo? –Leanne bufó–. Un amigo loco, obsesionado por el quidditch, su cabeza está llena de aire y…

–Es el capitán de quidditch ahora, deberías de tenerle un poco de respeto.

–Ni cuando sean marido y mujer le tendré respeto –protestó su amiga.

Ella rió, para evitar que se sonrojara.

–Esa es la tontería más grande que me has dicho desde las "fotos inanimadas"

–Existen, Bell, los muggles no se mueven en sus fotografías.

–Mientes.

–Existen –repitió Leanne, mientras asentía con fiereza, haciendo que sus rizos castaños brincaran con alegría–. Como tu amor hacia tu futuro capitán.

Katie cerró los ojos, fastidiada, y contó hasta diez, para no lanzarle un hechizo a su mejor amiga.

"Y a las mejores amigas no se les hechiza" se recordó.

– ¡Oh…! –exclamó Leanne milésimas de segundos después– Ahí viene Wood.

–No caeré en tu trampa –replicó Katie, ligeramente irritada, sin abrir los ojos.

–Kate…

–Hola, Bell –saludó una voz completamente diferente, que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe y se quedara sin respiración.

Frente a ella, despeinado, con una sonrisa traviesa y una mirada divertida, estaba Oliver Wood, más guapo que el año pasado, si es que eso era posible.

Katie se esforzó porque su rostro se mantuviera impasible, pero la mueca burlona que Leanne le dedicó antes de desaparecer le indicó que estaba teniendo tanto éxito como en sus clases de Pociones. Fatal.

–Wood –logró decir con una voz que podía catalogarse como normal–. Tarde buena.

Oliver rió y ocupó la butaca que había dejado su amiga.

–Buscándote yo estaba –saludó, siguiéndole el juego.

Katie se sonrojó enormemente.

– ¿Para qué? –sin que pudiera evitarlo, su corazón golpeaba frenéticamente su pecho.

"No me gusta. No me gusta" se recordó.

– ¿Vas a presentar las pruebas para cazadora?

-Oh –su corazón dejó de latir por un momento, desanimado. Claro, Oliver siempre la buscaba para hablar de su tema favorito: quidditch. Esa era una de las cosas que más le encantaban y fastidiaban de él, pero había aprendido a quererlo con sus defectos y virtudes… además de esa sonrisa encantadora, esa espalda ancha y esos…

Sacudió la cabeza y le sonrió con pesar.

"No me gusta" pensó. "Es mi amigo"

Su cara debió mostrar dolor pues Oliver le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

– ¿Tu padre dijo que no? Porque eso sería una lástima, eres buena y, si entras, podrías llegar muy lejos. Salir y ser reserva en las Holyhead Harpies, después titular y…

–Wood –lo interrumpió, alzando la mano con una sonrisa divertida. Oliver nunca cambiaría, y eso era lo que más le gustaba de él–. Él está de acuerdo. Incluso me compró una nueva Barredora para la prueba –murmuró con orgullo.

"Diantres… ¿lo que más me gusta de él? Oliver no me gusta"

Oliver se levantó, con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

–Estupendo, el sábado a las diez. No llegues tarde.

–De acuerdo, futuro capitán.

La expresión de Oliver se tornó seria.

–No por ser mi amiga vas a ser cazadora, tienes que esforzarte y superar con creces a los demás y…

–Entendido, entendido –lo interrumpió ella, riendo–. Pero sabemos que seré una de tus tres cazadoras porque soy de las mejores jugando.

El capitán de quidditch alzó una ceja, fingiendo sorpresa.

– ¡Qué modestia, señorita Bell! –Le revolvió el pelo–. No te confíes –soltó antes de que se marchara de su lado, con un andar algo desgarbado.

Katie suspiró y siguió mirando en la dirección en la que se había ido minutos después de que su ancha espalda hubiera desaparecido.

"¿Qué diantres pasa contigo, Bell? Oliver NO te gusta. No te gusta ni su sonrisa, ni su insana obsesión, ni que, cuando te considera su amigo, deja de ser reservado para mostrar su verdadera personalidad tan dulce, tan divertida, tan relajada, tan loca, tan… Oliver. No me gusta"

Katie saltó cuando sintió unos golpecitos en la espalda, se volvió solo para encontrar la mirada divertida de su amiga.

– ¿Vas a seguir negando que te gusta? Ya tuve suficiente con el año pasado, mejor conocido como "Etapa 1: No me gusta mi amigo, si no otra persona que es idéntica a él".

Katie gruñó y se tironeó ligeramente el pelo, desesperada.

–Oh, Merlín sagrado con calcetines violetas –enterró el rostro entre las manos–. Me gusta.

Escuchó como Leanne aplaudía con entusiasmo.

–Por fin, temía que no lo admitieras, ¿qué harás?

–Ahorita mismo iré a la biblioteca –contestó Katie, mientras se levantaba y agarraba con desgana su mochila.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo su amiga hacía un puchero y la seguía, no la esperó y salió por el retrato de la Señora Gorda, caminando con rapidez.

–A lo que yo me refiero, Katherine –dijo Leanne, alcanzándola con facilidad–. Es que harás con tu problemita.

–Yo no tengo un problema.

–Que te guste alguien como Wood es un problema. Es un chico raro.

Katie se sonrojó.

–Lo bueno es que soy rara. Pero él solo me gusta, no puede ser peor.

–Podría. Sería muchísimo peor si tu estuvieras enamorada de él.

Katie se paró de golpe.

–Una cosa es que me guste y otra es que esté enamorada.

Leanne la miró.

– ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

–Es mucha.

–Contigo no se nota.

–No es "mi primer amor", es solo un "me gusta".

Leanne resopló y Katie siguió caminando.

–Solamente tú sabrás lo que es, porque yo no –su amiga bajó la voz al entrar a la biblioteca y pasar por el escrutinio de la señora Pince–. Pero, hablando en serio, ¿qué harás con ello? ¿Tratarás de que sean algo más?

Katie rió ligeramente, negando con la cabeza.

–Oliver solamente piensa en quidditch y se fija en las chicas solamente para analizar si serían buenas como cazadoras, golpeadoras, buscadoras e incluso guardianas.

–Katie… contéstame.

Ella suspiró.

– ¿Honestamente? Solamente vivir con ello –murmuró antes de enfrascarse en su redacción para Snape.

* * *

_P.D.: Bueno, una aclaración: este fic va para ser algo largo, cuánto, la verdad no sé. Y voy a tratar de actualizar mínimo una vez por semana, dependiendo de la tarea e inspiración. Si notan un error enorme o falta de ortografía me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber, al igual que si el capítulo gustó o no._

_Un beso._

_Arya Brommson_


	3. Capítulo 2: Supervivencia

_Disclaimer: Nada, nada es mío (¡¿Por qué, Merlín?!)_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Supervivencia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katie miró alrededor, con el ceño fruncido.

–Raro, muy raro –murmuró.

Se encontraba en los vestidores, con la esperanza de encontrar a Oliver y consolarlo un poco después de su humillante derrota contra Slytherin, debido a que su buscador estrella, Harry Potter, seguía inconsciente en la enfermería después de haber salvado al mundo mágico de vete-a-saber-qué, ya que ni sus amigos ni Dumbledore querían decir que era lo que había hecho en realidad.

– ¿Wood? –preguntó en voz alta, aguzando el oído por si estaba en las duchas, pero el silencio fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta. Soltó una ligera maldición y salió, mirando en todas las direcciones posibles.

Nada.

Oliver Wood no estaba ahí, y eso la desconcertaba enormemente.

Bufó, frustrada y se encaminó al castillo, ligeramente cabizbaja. No sabía que era lo que le pasaba, solamente que era algo extraño y que se presentaba en los momentos menos esperados, como aquel, en el que se preocupaba demasiado por su obsesionado amigo loco del quidditch, en el que tenía la necesidad de consolarlo y quitarle esa mirada triste que había divisado antes de que él desapareciera en los vestidores.

Gruñó y apretó el paso, notando como el cielo se iba oscureciendo, pensó en que, si se daba prisa, podría alcanzar algo de sopa en el Gran Comedor.

–Maldito sea Oliver Wood y el día en el que me empezó a gustar –farfulló–. Si no como algo, será por su culpa y solamente por su culpa.

Se detuvo abruptamente, pues había escuchado unos ruiditos provenientes de un aula que se encontraba a su derecha, frunció el ceño, confundida.

"De seguro son los gemelos" pensó. "Pero… ¿qué hacen en esa aula si en la Sala Común pueden cuchichear a gusto? A menos que Percy ande cerca".

Curiosa, se acercó a la puerta y, poniéndose de puntitas, pudo contemplar que era lo que sucedía adentro.

Se esperaba de todo, menos eso.

Eso.

Que la dejó sin aliento y con una sensación de haber sido golpeada brutalmente por una bludger.

"Por mil bludgers" se corrigió.

Silenciosamente, se alejó de la puerta y echó a correr como si la persiguiera un ejército directamente a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, la sopa había quedado olvidada.

* * *

–Vamos, Katie, dime que pasó.

–No pasó nada, Leanne –farfulló ella, mirando en dirección al lago.

– ¿Por qué estás así?

–Perdimos la Copa de Quidditch y la de Casas –se encogió de hombros–. Esos son motivos suficientes para querer golpear a un Slytherin. O a Snape. Me enferma verle esa sonrisa tan… desagradable. Es repugnante.

Leanne resopló.

–No culpes a Snape de algo que no tiene nada que ver con él. A otra corte con…

–Ese cuento, Bell –la imitó, mientras sorbía un trago de su jugo de calabaza–. No me pasa nada que sea digno de mención.

– ¿Es sobre tu padre?

Katie sonrió.

–El día en que algo vaya mal con él estaré más triste que Myrtle_ La Llorona._

Su amiga se estremeció.

–Pero esto debe de tener menos importancia, pero sé que es algo grave, porque estás casi como Myrtle.

Katie bufó.

–Estoy bien…

–Rara. Rara desde que perdieron el partido y regresaste de… –Leanne esbozó una sonrisa–. Pasó algo con Wood.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, lo que confirmó las sospechas de su amiga.

–Pero es algo malo –comentó con el ceño fruncido, pocos segundos después–. Porque si se hubiran metido mano, tu cara sería completamente distinta.

Katie se sonrojó.

–Yo no le metería mano.

–Él empezaría, claro –murmuró Leanne, con una sonrisa traviesa–. Pero, en serio, Katie, dime que pasó con Wood.

Ella suspiró.

–Algo que no me puedo explicar.

–¿Se golpeó con algo y por eso está como ido?

–Ojalá.

– Si no me vas a decir… –empezó su amiga, de forma amenazadora.

–Se estaba besando con Abby Anderson –farfulló Katie, presurosa–. Y eso es algo que no… que no me explico. No –añadió al ver la expresión de Leanne–. No tiene nada que ver con él, bueno sí, pero… yo… yo… jamás había sentido eso. Cuando se besaba con otras yo tenía curiosidad por saber como se sentiría el besarle, pero, en esa ocasión, sentí algo… raro. Aquí –se tocó el pecho–. Y tenía unas ganas enormes de golpear a la pobre Anderson –tomó otro sorbo de su jugo y contempló el lago, preocupada– ¿Es normal? Digo, Wood me gusta.

Leanne la miró por unos largos segundos.

–A veces eres tan inocente, Bell –su amiga tomó un trago de jugo de calabaza–. Veamos… ¿crees que Wood es un tonto por ser un fanático del quidditch?

Katie bufó.

–No, es parte de él, lo hace especial. Es dedicado, constante, apasionado, le pone tanto de sí mismo que te dan ganas de jugar al quidditch, es…

Leanne alzó una mano para callarla.

–Defectos de Wood.

Katie frunció el ceño.

–¿Defectos? Pues los normales, supongo. Ser un cabezota, algo parecido a un tirano en cuanto a entrenamientos se trata, su falta de dedicación a otra cosa que no sea quidditch, su…

–¿Querrías quitar o cambiar algún defecto suyo?

–No –declaró ella, con firmeza–. Porque si le quitamos un defecto o cualidad, ya no seria Oliver Wood. Sería Wood u Oliver, a secas.

Leanne suspiró y volvío a mirarla con el ceño fruncido.

–Lo tuyo es normal, Katie –declaró. Ella, aliviada, empezó a tomar de su jugo de calabaza–. Porque estás enamorada de tu capitán nazi.

Katie escupió la bebida sobre su amiga, sorprendida.

–Wood… no… yo… gusta… no… enamor… ada… –balbuceó mientras Leanne le dedicaba una mirada llena de reproche.

–Puaj, Bell –musitó, levantándose–. Es una pena que no sepa cual es el hechizo para secar mi ropa. Pero tú, Katherine, estás enamorada de Oliver Wood.

Katie se sonrojó.

–A mí me gusta Wood, no estoy enamorada.

Leanne suspiró.

–Eres igual de terca que tu capitán –dijo y se marchó rumbo al castillo.

Katie solamente la miró por unos cuantos segundos.

–No estoy enamorada –murmuró para sí con una mueca–. No lo estoy.

* * *

Katie miró con una sonrisa al gato de Leanne.

–Te extrañaré, Cess –le digo, acariciándola una última vez.

Su amiga bufó y le quitó a su mascota de los brazos.

–Te despides de mi gata, pero yo quedo olvidada.

Katie rió.

–Sabemos que te veré en una semana.

–Para el cumpleaños de mi madre –comentó Leanne, arrugando su pequeña nariz. Se giró levemente, para ver como su familia le hacía señas para que se apresurara–. Bien, Katie, me voy –le dio un abrazo breve–. Y no se te ocurra faltar al cumpleaños, o lo lamentarás –amenazó antes de darse la vuelta y que la multitud la devorara.

Katie suspiró y se puso de puntitas, con la esperanza de encontrar a su padre.

– ¡Katie! –gritó una voz demasiado familiar detrás de ella, haciendo que se volviera, solamente para encontrarse con Oliver, que le dedicaba una sonrisa enorme, dejándola sin respiración.

–Capitán –lo saludó con voz normal.

–No te olvides de practicar en las vacaciones.

–Mi padre insiste en ello. Dice que tengo futuro –contestó, sonriendo como una boba.

–Y tiene razón. Desde que estás en el equipo has mejorado, Bell.

Ella trató de no sonrojarse.

–He contado con un equipo increíble.

De pronto, Wood se puso serio.

–Sí, pero no con un buen capitán, de lo contrario, la Copa habría sido nuestra.

Y ahí estaba, la mirada triste que la había perseguido todo este tiempo.

–Basta, Wood. No fue tu culpa. No contábamos con un reserva para el puesto de Harry y…

–Si yo hubiera pensado en eso no habríamos jugado sin buscador y no…

Katie le puso una mano en la boca, para silenciar las acusaciones y reproches para sí mismo.

–El próximo será nuestro año, Oliver –declaró–. Somos un buen equipo –le quitó la mano de la boca, sonriéndole con cariño–. Además, sé que en el verano diseñarás unas tácticas tan asombrosas que nos dejaran sin palabras.

Oliver le sonrió.

– ¿Qué haría yo sin tu optimismo, Bell? –preguntó.

"Besarte con Abby Anderson" pensó, con un ligero tono rencoroso.

Carraspeó.

–Besar al calamar gigante –bromeó, incómoda. Oliver, por supuesto, no lo notó, se limitó a inclinarse y revolverle el pelo.

–Me debo ir, Bell. Te veo el próximo curso –se despidió.

–Próximo curso –repitió Katie, automáticamente, notando como su corazón latía desesperadamente en su pecho al imaginar que él pudiera besar su mejilla para despedirse.

"O algo más"

Su capitán le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de darle la espalda y caminar con paso firme hasta que se perdió de vista. Demasiado rápido.

Katie suspiró.

–Si estuviera más alta –murmuró para sí misma.

–Ya no serías mi pequeña Katie –dijo su padre.

Ella se volvió, encantada, y le dio un abrazo.

–Hola.

– ¿Lista para las vacaciones?

Asintió.

"Lista para sobrevivir sin Wood… espera, ¿sobrevivir? Yo no soy adicta a Wood, solamente me gusta"

Su padre agarró el baúl sin mucho esfuerzo y se encaminaron hacia la salida.

–Por cierto, tu prima, Lucy, está en casa. Pasará un mes con nosotros antes de volver a Francia.

Katie gruñó imperceptiblemente.

Serían unas largas vacaciones.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Bien, no me extenderé, estoy planeando que este fic vaya para largo, depende, claro, de si es bien aceptado o no. _

_Se aceptan recomendaciones y abucheos._

_Un beso_

_Arya Brommson_


	4. Capítulo 3: Enamorada

_Disclaimer: Absolutamente nada de esto me pertenece_

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Enamorada**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katie miró con una sonrisita como varios alumnos se despedían de sus padres y suspiró.

–Katie.

Ella se volvió para ver como su mejor amiga entraba al compartimiento con su baúl y su gata.

–Leanne, Cess –saludó y extendió los brazos para cargar al que se había convertido en su animal favorito, que no dudó en acomodarse en su regazo.

–Yo igual te extrañé –susurró, acariciándolo detrás de las orejas.

–¿Y yo qué? –preguntó Leanne, con las manos en la cintura y una expresión de enfado.

–A ti te vi una semana antes –replicó Katie, esbozando una sonrisa–. Pero a ella no.

–¿Y tu padre? No lo vi.

–No pudo venir, ya sabes, mucho trabajo en San Mungo.

-Oh, entonces… ¿te trajo tu madre?

–Por desgracia –asintió ella, con una mueca.

–Te quiere, Katie.

–Lo sé –suspiró–. Es solo que… detesto que quiera manejar mi vida.

– ¿Qué te dijo en el camino?

– Lo de siempre: "¿Por qué no puedes ser como Lucy?", "ella no se anda con tonterías como el quidditch", "deberías de pensar en algo mejor que ser calzadora en las Harpies esas".

Leanne la interrumpió con una risa.

– ¿Calzadora? ¿De zapatos? –Rompió a reír de forma más escandalosa– Está mal de la cabeza si cree que va a cambiar lo anhelos y sueños de su hija.

–Sí –Katie miró de nuevo por la ventana cuando el tren se puso en marcha.

–A ti te pasa algo más, Bell –comentó Leanne, segundos después, escudriñando su rostro.

–Me sorprende –masculló, acariciando delicadamente a Cess–, que sepas todo sobre mí. No se me hace justo.

–Lo que pasa es que tú no eres muy… ah… observadora, Katie.

–Me ofendería si fuese mentira, pero se me hace demasiado egoísta.

–Si yo lo considerara así, no seguiría siendo tu _mejor_ amiga –declaró.

Katie rió.

–Es bueno saber que le importo a una chica.

–Le importas a tu…

–Ya, ya –la interrumpió–. Odio hablar de eso.

– ¿En quién pensabas?

–Oliver.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende? –Leanne frunció el ceño y pareció concentrarse en una pregunta particularmente difícil– ¿Será acaso porque mencionabas su nombre, mínimo una vez, en cada carta que me mandabas?

Ella se sonrojó.

–Cuando lo escuchas de esa forma, suena patético.

–Divertido –la corrigió su amiga, con una sonrisa–. Te diste cuenta de que es raro.

–Siempre lo he sabido –replicó Katie–. Me di cuenta de que tenías razón.

–Dilo de una vez, por favor.

–Te impresionarás.

–Después de tu declaración del "mi mamá odia el naranja porque le recuerda a los gatos", no me sorprenderá nada.

–Creo que estoy enamorada de Oliver –murmuró, roja de vergüenza.

Leanne abrió los ojos al máximo y esbozó una sonrisa enorme.

– ¡¿En serio?! –preguntó, con voz chillona.

Katie asintió y su amiga empezó a dar brinquitos de emoción.

– ¡Oh, por fin! ¡Gracias, Merlín! –Paró por unos segundos, para mirarla fijamente– ¿Eso significa que vas a tratar de conquistarlo?

–Eso creo –tartamudeó–. Pero dudo que lo note. Sería mejor ir y decírselo, pero tampoco me…

–Tonterías –dijo Leanne, restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano–. Oliver no puede ser tan despistado. Uno siempre se da cuenta de cuando alguien está enamorado de su persona –declaró, impregnándoles a sus palabras una seguridad de la que Katie seguía teniendo enormes dudas.

–Oliver no es normal.

–Bueno, pero contigo será una excepción.

Katie frunció el ceño, pero se limitó a seguir acariciando a Cess, deseando con todo su ser que los meses siguientes no fueran tan humillantes, porque incluirían planes y pláticas de Leanne sobre como enamorar al capitán.

* * *

– ¡Lo mataré! ¡Juro que lo haré! –Katie arrastró los pies mientras seguía escuchando los quejidos de Angelina, estaba agotada y llena de moretones.

–Solo quiere ganar la Copa –murmuró ella con los ojos cerrados, guiándose gracias al brazo de Alicia.

–Eso no justifica que no haga entrenar bajo estas condiciones climatológicas –protestó Angie, enfurecida–. Lo suyo ya no es sano.

–Opino que ese chico necesita una novia, no alguien con quien besuquearse o salir a Hogsmeade por una temporada, cuando ellas lo dejan porque descubren que no pueden competir contra su escoba –terció Alicia, con un aire entre divertido y cansado–. Así podría pensar en otra cosa que no sea quidditch.

–Pero la chica debe de ser especial –farfulló Angelina–. Debe de ser alguien que alguien que se arriesgue a que se obsesionen con ella. Alguien que sienta pasión por el quidditch. Alguien que esté enamorada de él.

Katie hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no alterar nada que pudiera delatar su anhelo de decir que encajaba perfectamente con la descripción de la "chica ideal para el tirano de Wood".

–Alguien como Katie Bell –completó Alicia, mirándola con una sonrisa pícara.

Ella se sonrojó de forma graciosa y se atragantó con las palabras.

Angelina también la observaba con diversión.

–A ti te encanta Wood.

– ¿Tanto se nota? –masculló Katie, después de unos segundos llenos de un silencio incómodo.

–Algo –confesó Alicia, reanudando la marcha.

–Pero Wood no lo ha notado –comentó Angie, con una mueca.

–Ni Harry, pero él está en su mundo. Los gemelos lo sospechan.

–Oh, no, ellos no –Katie cerró los ojos, imaginando las bromas e indirectas que formarían parte de su vida si los gemelos Weasley conocieran sus sentimientos.

–Tienes que disimular más, todos se quejan o llegan a amenazarlo por sus entrenamientos, excepto tú o Harry.

–Pero el pequeño Potter le dirige una mirada fastidiada cada vez que se le acerca y divisa esa chispa maníaca que dice "entrenamiento hasta que todo tu cuerpo se queje". Pero tú… tú te limitas a dedicarle una mirada embelesada y una sonrisa boba –dijo Angelina, mientras llegaban al lugar donde se encontraba la entrada a la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

–Lo siento, chicas –murmuró ella, minutos después, estando ya acomodadas en uno de los sillones cerca del fuego.

– ¿Por qué?

–Por no contarles respecto a Wood.

Alicia río.

–No hay problema, pequeña Bell. Sabíamos que nos lo dirías, pero estabas tardando demasiado y ya sabes que Angie no es alguien que presuma tener una paciencia envidiable.

Katie esbozó una sonrisa.

–Es raro que no me lo haya gritado.

–Estuve a punto de hacerlo, créeme, pero Spinnet me obligó a no gritarte, en medio del entrenamiento un "dile que te encanta y dale un beso digno de recordar.

–Me alegro de que no lo hicieras, hubiera sido demasiado vergonzoso.

–Pero esa, a mi parecer, es la única forma de que Wood sepa lo que sientes, con indirectas o coqueteos terminarás siendo su novia cuando tengan noventa años.

Alicia sacudió la cabeza.

–Estoy con ella, pero no creo que Wood tenga cabeza en estos momentos para algo que no sean sus estupendas estrategias. Propongo que seas sutil y des el golpe final para fin de curso.

–Bésalo y deja que pase lo que tenga que pasar.

– ¿Hablan de Wood? –preguntó Leanne a sus espaldas, haciendo que las tres se volvieran y descubrieran su sonrisa maravillada. Asintieron y dio un pequeño brinco de felicidad– Oh, por fin tengo a alguien que pueda compartir el traumante caso del tirano conmigo. Yo opino que actúe ahora.

Angelina sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

–Concordamos en algo, si Wood se hace novio de Katie, podría dejar de pensar en quidditch.

Leanne soltó una risita irritante y le lanzó a Katie una mirada sorprendida.

–Yo no creo eso. Tenía entendido que Katie e había sugerido que mejorara sus técnicas para que, en este año, pudiera ganar la Copa.

Angelina la miró al escuchar las palabras y sus ojos reflejaron un ligero enfado.

– ¿Es cierto?

Katie se encogió de hombros, pero asintió, con un ligero nudo en el estómago.

–Eso creo –balbuceó.

En ese momento la puerta del retrato se abrió, dejando entrar a un Wood, que esbozaba una sonrisa llena de alegría maníaca.

–Capitán –gritó Angelina, Oliver las miró, curioso, Katie cruzó los dedos, deseando con todo su ser que no pasara nada que la hiciera sonrojar por los próximos meses.

"O años".

– ¿Sí? –preguntó, acercándose.

–La próxima vez, cuando Bell –la señaló– te sugiera perfeccionar técnicas de quidditch durante tus vacaciones de verano, no le hagas caso. O me temo que te tendré que hacer un _Obliviate_.

Oliver se limitó a reír y Katie no pudo evitar mirarle de una forma soñadora, adorando esa sonrisa, que lo hacía ver más dulce, tierno, perfecto y adorable.

Suspiró.

Estaba inexplicable e irrevocablemente enamorada de su Capitán de quidditch y haría todo lo posible en ese curso para que él la notara.

Y, por las miradas que le dirigían las chicas, la ayudarían en su campaña de enamorar al capitán.

* * *

_ De nuevo yo (risas malvadas)_

_Solo venía a saludar y recordar que se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, desde un "déjalo, que me dará algo si sigues escribiendo" o un "no está tan mal"_

_Un beso_

_Arya Brommson_


	5. Capítulo 4: Plan EAC

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. yo simplemente hago esto por diversión._

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Plan EAC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Katie suspiró.

–Extraño los entrenamientos –murmuró mirando la pobre redacción que estaba intentando hacer.

Leanne bufó lo más silenciosamente posible.

–No te entiendo, Katie, al principio te quejabas de que Wood los explotaba con el dichoso quidditch y ahora me dices que lo extrañas, ¿no crees que es algo raro?

–La que se quejaba era Angelina, no yo –protestó Katie–. A mí me gustaban. Además teníamos probabilidades de ganar la Copa y Wood está decaído.

–Está frustrándome el tema de Oliver Wood, Bell. Me gustaría que fueras a con él y le dijeras lo que sientes.

Katie se sonrojó.

–Yo no estoy segura de que sea lo correcto.

Leanne arqueó las cejas, incrédula.

– ¿Y lo que haces es lo correcto?

–Yo no…

–No haces nada al respecto, Katie, pero babeas por él. Si no vas y le dices lo que sientes, por lo menos haz que se fije en ti.

Katie esbozó una sonrisa melancólica.

–No creo que se fije en mí.

Leanne gruñó de forma ensordecedora, haciendo que la señora Pince le dirigiera una mirada llena de enfado.

–Bell, basta. Estoy harta de que, siempre que sale a colación el tema, digas tonterías. Sí –añadió ante su mirada sorprendida–. Son tonterías. Wood tendría que ser muy bestia si, después de que apliques mi plan, no se da cuenta de que tiene a una chica asombrosamente linda, buena jugadora de quidditch, a quien no le importa su insana obsesión, rubia, detrás de él.

Katie se sonrojó, pero soltó una risa ofuscada.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver el que sea rubia?

Leanne se encogió de hombros.

–Yo creo que, al menos, noventa y algo por ciento de los hombres quiere tener algo con una rubia.

–Yo opino que eso es una historia mejor que las de Lockhart –comentó Katie, divertida.

Leanne sonrió y miró la redacción.

–No estás concentrada.

–No lo estoy –confirmó Katie, con un ligero puchero–. Se me hace algo injusto. Recién comenzábamos a descubrir lo hermoso que era Hogsmeade para que nos cancelen las visitas.

–Katie, el Heredero de Slytherin está atacando a los hijos de muggles.

Ella suspiró.

–Lo sé, soy injusta y descargo mi frustración en ese tema.

–Deberías de intentar conquistar a Oliver.

– ¿Y cómo se hace eso?

–Pues... –Leanne frunció el ceño– Podrías ir a hablar con él y hacerle guiños, sonrisas, agarrarte el pelo, ya sabes, ser coqueta.

Katie hizo una mueca.

– ¿Actuar como Lucy?

–Sabes que no tengo el gusto de conocer a tu prima francesa, así que no sé decirte si actúes como ella o no.

–Bien, entonces, ¿actuar como esas chicas que son compañeras del pequeño Potter?

– ¿Quiénes?

–Se llaman Lavanda Brosh y Palma Patil.

– ¿Lavanda y Pasma?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

–Las conoces, son las que se sentaban a tu lado en el partido, que solamente se dedicaban a mirar a los chicos y reírse como locas.

–Oh, ya sé quiénes son –Leanne soltó una risa floja–. Eres un asco para recordar los nombres, Bell, no es Lavanda Brosh ni Palma Patil. Son _Lavender Brown _y_ Parvati _Patil_._

–Por lo menos recordé un apellido.

–Lo que digas, ¿sabes? Siempre haces esto cuando quieres evitar hablar o hacer algo –Leanne apoyó su cara en la mesa haciendo a un lado las redacciones–. Seamos honestas, Katie, no estamos concentradas en esto. Tenemos que hablar del plan EAC.

– ¿EAC?

–Enamora al capitán. Bien, cuando te sonrojas te ves adorable. No, no tanto, en este momento pareces una uva con peluca. Ahora estás exagerando, no tenía idea de que alguien podía llegar a adquirir ese color.

Katie, avergonzada y furiosa, agarró las cosas que tenía a su alcance, huyendo de la biblioteca mientras seguía escuchando en su mente los irritantes comentarios de Leanne.

_Cuando te sonrojas te ves adorable_

Katie sonrió imperceptiblemente, aligerando el paso, porque en su mente no lo decía su amiga, sino un chico con unos adorables ojos negros.

Suspiró.

–Plan EAC –murmuró, caminando más lento–. Plan EAC. Plan EAS –sacudió la cabeza–. Es Plan EAC.

–Bell –gritó alguien detrás de ella.

Katie soltó un respingo y se dio la vuelta, solo para ver aparecer a su capitán favorito, con una sonrisa algo melancólica y el cabello ligeramente despeinado, como si hubiera estado volando por un buen rato.

"Pero es imposible" pensó "Nos han prohibido volar"

Cuando Oliver llegó a su lado Katie soltó una risa alegre.

– ¿Te parezco gracioso? Te recuerdo, Bell, que sigo siendo tu capitán y que yo no…

– ¿A quién le robaste la escoba, Wood? –lo interrumpió, ignorando su intento de amenaza.

Oliver le dedicó una mirada sorprendida.

–Yo no le he robado nada a nadie.

– ¿Quién te prestó su escoba?

– ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?

–Vamos Wood, te conozco. Has estado volando.

Oliver suspiró y sacudió la cabeza.

–Olvidaba que a ti no te puedo engañar.

Katie sonrío y sacudió la cabeza.

"Es porque me fijo en ti, Oliver. En cada detalle cuando estamos juntos, es algo patético, pero no puedo evitarlo, lo hago porque, sencillamente, te quiero" pensó.

–Recuerda que volábamos juntos, capitán, sé cuando alguien se acaba de bajar de una escoba.

Oliver sonrió.

–No deberíamos de estar en un pasillo, es peligroso.

–Y me lo dice el chico que voló a espaldas de McGonagall.

–Es diferente.

– ¿De quién era la escoba?

–Es –la corrigió mientras le hacía una seña para que comenzaran a caminar–. No me la robé, simplemente la tomé prestada sin que su dueño lo notara.

– ¿Y qué haces aquí? Si ya la devolviste deberías de estar en la Sala Común.

Su compañero soltó un suspiro.

–Iba a volar por más tiempo, pero Jack notó la ausencia de su escoba, así que…

– ¿Fue por ella?

–No. Simplemente usó un _accio_ y, como estaba desprevenido, logró quitármela.

–Solamente por eso regresaste al castillo.

–Sí. Pero se me hace injusto que nos hayan quitado incluso el privilegio de poder volar. Y McGonagall me quitó mi escoba.

–Si no hubieras salido a hurtadillas mientras ella estaba ahí todavía la tendrías.

Oliver se rascó la nuca, con una mueca de exasperación, lucía tan lindo que Katie tuvo que reprimir el impulso de lanzarse a sus brazos y besarlo.

Sacudió la cabeza, estaba pensando en tonterías.

–Supongo que tienes razón, pero la escoba de uno es sagrada –murmuró su capitán mientras Katie le decía la contraseña a la Señora Gorda–. No debieron de quitármela.

–No debiste de romper las reglas, Oliver –dijo Katie, entrando por el hueco del retrato–. Y si las llegas a romper, debes de procurar que no se enteren. Es algo elemental.

Oliver se rascó la barbilla y se quedó parado en medio de la sala.

–Es lo que hago en estas situaciones, he descubierto la forma de poder bajar con la escoba sin que McGonagall se entere, luego vuelo en el Bosque Prohibido. Descuida, no me alejo tanto –añadió ante su mirada de enfado–. Es solo que, simplemente, no puedo vivir sin volar.

Katie suspiró, no podía enojarse con él cuando le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas.

–Si quieres puedes llevarte mi escoba. Te entiendo, pero puedo sobrevivir sin volar –le sonrió de lado–. Todo gracias a que mi madre me la quita en ocasiones.

Oliver le dedicó una mirada llena de horror.

– ¿Te la quita? ¿Por qué? La mía solamente lo hace cuando llevo más de cinco horas en ella.

Katie rió.

–Dice que el quidditch es solo para chicos porque te quita parte de tu encanto natural.

–Sin ofender Katie, pero tu madre está loca.

Ella rió.

–Espera aquí –murmuró y subió como un bólido a su habitación, ignoró completamente que Leanne estaba en su cama mientras buscaba su Barredora.

– ¿Para qué quieres tu escoba, Katie? –preguntó su amiga, viendo como estaba a punto de irse con su escoba en la mano.

Katie dio un respingo y la miró.

–Se la voy a prestar a Oliver.

–No recuerdo que el plan EAC incluyera una escoba. Tenía entendido que tu Barredora era sagrada, que nadie la podía tocar.

Ella la ignoró y salió al encuentro de su capitán.

–Hazle algo y lo lamentarás –murmuró, dándosela.

Oliver sonrió, agarrándola como si se tratara de una fina pieza de porcelana.

–Gracias, Katie –dijo, mirándola con intensidad.

Katie se derritió internamente.

–Es para que puedas sentirte completo, Oliver.

Él le dio un beso en la mejilla y Katie cerró los ojos, disfrutando de su cercanía.

–Gracias.

Ella suspiró imperceptiblemente, deseando con todo su ser que se congelara el mundo en ese momento.

Diez minutos después Katie entró al dormitorio de las chicas de tercero, con una sonrisa que dividía su cara en dos.

Leanne la miró con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿Qué…?

–El plan EAC se pone en marcha, Leanne, quiero que Oliver sienta lo mismo que yo por él.

Leanne abrió la boca.

– ¿No volverás a irte con tonterías?

–No.

–Pues manos a la obra, Bell.

Katie sonrió y se acostó en su cama, con un suspiro de satisfacción.

* * *

–Sinceramente, estaba harta de tu actitud "No-me-verá-como-una-chica", por eso no insistimos en el tema –Angie se acomodó en la butaca y le dedicó una sonrisa.

–Tenías que darte cuenta por ti misma, Katie –añadió Alicia, mientras acariciaba a Cess–. Supuse que, de hacer lo contrario, terminarías furiosa y harías una tontería.

–Por el momento lo estás haciendo muy bien.

–Hablas con él, le sonríes, eres coqueta pero sin resultar boba, le prestaste tu escoba y le pides ayuda cuando no entiendes algo –resumió Angie con satisfacción.

–Hubiera sido una ocasión excelente el día de San Valentín –comentó Leanne, que saboreaba una rana de chocolate.

–No creo –soltó Alicia, con una risa–. Me acuerdo lo que le pasó a Harry y me da un ataque de risa.

Angelina, Leanne y Alicia estallaron en carcajadas histéricas.

– ¿Pasó algo con Potter en San Valentín? –preguntó Katie, sorprendida.

– ¿No recuerdas? Su mensaje musical –Leanne volvió a reír.

Katie sacudió la cabeza.

–No me acordaba –murmuró–. El día anterior habíamos tenido un entrenamiento muy fuerte.

Angie gruñó.

–De no ser ilegal, juro que habría torturado a Wood.

Katie se removió, incómoda.

–Plan EAC –dijo Leanne, chasqueando los dedos–. Y torturar a Wood no entra en él.

– ¿Y si le provoca celos con alguien más? –preguntó Angelina, enderezándose de repente.

Alicia arqueó las cejas.

– ¿Con quién?

–Podría ser con alguien del equipo –sugirió Leanne.

– ¡Ni de chiste! –gritó Angelina, repentinamente furiosa.

– ¿Por qué?

–El equipo es familia –murmuró Alicia mirando de forma tranquilizadora a Angie–. Imagínate que quiera provocarle celos con George, sale mal y Oliver trataría de descuartizarlo en los entrenamientos.

–Pero si sale con un chico de otra casa pensará que la usa para robarnos las técnicas de quidditch.

Katie rió.

–Siento que eso sería aplicable para todos los del equipo.

–Supongo que tienes razón.

–Yo opino que primero siga así, después que se arregle un poco más, tal vez que intente algo con otros chicos y le dé un pequeño beso –dijo Leanne mordisqueando su rana.

Alicia asintió y Angie resopló.

–No acepto, digo que vaya de una vez y le dé un buen beso.

Katie escondió el rostro entre las manos, avergonzada. Miró alrededor y sonrió cuando se encontró con los ojos de su capitán fijos en ella, él le hizo una seña para que se acercara y no dudó en ir a con él.

–Angie, es Oliver –comentó Alicia, sin darse cuenta como la protagonista del plan EAC se escabullía de la Sala Común con su capitán–. Si hace eso pensará otra cosa, no lo correcto.

–Pero es un despistado de primera, si va de forma sutil no notará nada pero si lo hace de forma directa, entenderá –Angelina recostó su cabeza en el respaldo de la butaca y cerró los ojos.

–Yo creo que no, tiene que entrarle poco a poco y, después de cierto tiempo, darle el golpe final, que sería el beso.

Leanne sonrió.

–Apoyo a Alicia, ¿qué opinas tú, Katie?

Angelina gruñó.

–Bell, es de mala educación no contestar.

Alicia simplemente rió.

–Supongo que es peor escaparse sin avisar.

– ¿Qué? ¿Dónde se metió? –Angelina se levantó, indignada– No importa, cuando la vea, le diré unas cuantas cosas –terminó, marchándose rumbo a su habitación.

Alicia miró a Leanne.

– ¿Se fue con Wood?

–Sí.

– ¿A dónde?

–No sé, ¿crees que Oliver…?

–No, él la sigue viendo como a una chica normal, no como Katie. Cuando vea en realidad como es la empezará a llamar "mi cazadora" de una forma especial. Sé que eso sucederá muy pronto, solamente si Katie no desiste con el cabeza hueca de Wood.

–No desistirá.

Alicia se encogió de hombros.

–Uno muchas veces pierde la esperanza por cualquier detalle insignificante.

Leanne no se atrevió a decir nada más, tenía miedo de la respuesta de Alicia.

* * *

Katie sonrió, se sentía de maravilla, las últimas noches se había escapado con Wood en sus ratos libres para poder volar y olvidarse por unos momentos maravillosos del Heredero de Slytherin, las agobiantes pláticas de las chicas respecto a su imagen personal, las cartas histéricas de su madre sobre la posibilidad de sacarla de Hogwarts para llevarla a Beauxbatons, las cartas tranquilizadoras de su padre y las clases. La había asombrado como Wood podía evadir las medidas de seguridad que habían sido puestas en el castillo, pero él se limitaba a responderle con un vago "Percy y los gemelos" cada vez que ella le preguntaba por su secreto de que no cayeran presos de un castigo.

Suspiró y se estiró, Leanne la miró con el ceño fruncido por unos segundos.

–Deberías de ponerle algo de atención a Lockhart y dejar de sonreír como boba.

Katie resopló.

– ¿Para qué? Lo único que dice es: "Fue Hagrid el responsable de los ataques", "siempre lo supe", "no sé cómo pueden seguir con estas medidas de seguridad, se me hacen exageradas si el guardabosques ya no está aquí". Hagrid es bueno, ¿por qué querría liberar al monstruo y atacar al colegio? Sabemos que es amigo de Hermione Granger, su teoría es igual de absurda que esos rumores sobre Harry, ya sabes, que era el heredero y todo eso. Potter es demasiado inocente.

Leanne abrió la boca como un pez y sonrió.

–Te entiendo, pero…

–Cuando despierten los pobres petrificados lo primero que dirán será: "Fue Hagrid". Lo cual confirmará las sospechas que tenía desde el principio –la voz de Lockhart interrumpió a su amiga y Katie enterró el rostro entre los brazos.

–Leanne, no me obligues a prestarle atención, porque juro que le aventaré algo más pesado que esa bludger que tiene por cabeza y no me importa que me gane un castigo nada digno de envidiarle al que me darían si descubren que vuelo a hurtadillas con Oliver.

Leanne sacudió la cabeza.

–Sigo creyendo que esas escapadas no son nada buenas, si te descubren…

–No somos los únicos que nos escapamos –la cortó Katie, frunciendo el ceño–. La otra noche regresábamos al castillo y escuchamos los ladridos del perro de Hagrid, nos acercamos sigilosamente y nos encontramos con Harry, iba acompañado por el pequeño Weasley, ¿Ron?

–Ron –confirmó su amiga, con las cejas arqueadas– ¿Qué hacían ahí?

Katie se encogió de hombros.

–No tengo idea, le iba a proponer a Wood seguirlos, pero él me dijo que probablemente iban a sacar a pasear al perro, y que, entre menos personas supieran que nos escapábamos para volar, mejor.

– ¿Y si fueron a hacer algo peligroso?

Katie resopló.

–No creo que Harry sea tan bobo para buscar algo desconocido en el bosque.

–Bell, recuerda que este año llegó en un auto volador.

–Pero…

–Y el pasado se enfrentó a no-sé-qué peligros.

–Harry parece gato, tiene un montón de vidas además Dumbledore lo protege aunque no esté presente. Mientras el director viva, nada le hará daño a Harry.

Leanne suspiró.

–A veces eres tan cabezota.

–Si hubiera sido algo peligroso no estaría caminando como si nada por el colegio.

–Tienes razón.

Katie sonrió y le dio un ligero abrazo, cerró los ojos y se transportó a la noche pasada, donde solo estaban Oliver, ella, las escobas y el cielo estrellado, mientras la vida les ofrecía un millón de oportunidades para que pudieran ser ellos mismos.

* * *

Katie escondió la cara entre las manos y soltó una risa mientras todos a su alrededor daban gritos de emoción. Miró a Wood, que tenía un aire alicaído y le dio una palmada en el brazo.

– ¿Vuelven los partidos de quidditch? –Repitió, divertida– ¿Eso te parece más importante que revivir a las personas petrificadas?

Oliver la miró por unos segundos y negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

–No –murmuró–. Me alegra que las revivan, es mejor que el quidditch.

Katie resopló.

–Miéntele a alguien más, capitán. Te conozco, pero seamos sinceros, el quidditch regresará el próximo curso y no cerrarán el colegio –su sonrisa se ensanchó–. Cuando despierten dirán que los atacó, se ocuparán de ello durante las vacaciones y todo volverá a la normalidad.

– ¿Qué es normal?

–Ya sabes, entrenamientos que te dejan el cuerpo adolorido, las monótonas clases de Binns, los partidos, el poder caminar y volar libremente. Eso es normal.

–No te olvides de los peligros –añadió Angelina, acercándose hasta ponerse al lado de Oliver–. Sonríe Wood, el próximo será nuestro año. Somos el mejor equipo de la historia.

Katie sacudió la cabeza.

–Y aquí es donde la modestia debería de aparecer.

Oliver rió y les dedicó una mirada cariñosa.

–Son geniales, chicas, pero me temo que debo irme –se levantó y salió con un aire triste.

Angelina frunció el ceño.

–Déjalo solo, Katie, no está de ánimo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sintiendo un _déjà vu._

* * *

Esa, definitivamente, era una de las peores noches que había vivido.

Estaba sentada en una butaca cerca del fuego, con la esperanza de entrar en calor pero era imposible, en su interior estaba congelada.

Habían tratado, entre Angelina, Alicia, Lee y ella, de animar a los gemelos por el secuestro de su hermana Ginny, pero habían tenido tanto éxito como McGonagall al intentar explicarle a Wood que el quidditch no lo era todo.

Wood.

No lo había visto desde que la profesora McGonagall había avisado que era el fin de Hogwarts. Se estremeció. Si cerraban el colegio una parte de ella se quedaría en él. Ya no vería tan seguido a Leanne, ya no le contaría todas las tonterías de su madre y Lucy, sobre el trabajo de su padre, sus tardes con Oliver, significaba que ya no vería las bromas de los gemelos, ya no tendría que soportar los regaños de Angelina, las risas con Alicia, los entrenamientos con el equipo, ya no podrían mimar a Harry, bromear con el equipo, los entrenamientos, sus sueños de poder mejorar como cazadora y encontrar plaza en las Holyhead Harpies, ya no vería más a Oliver, probablemente él haría todo lo posible por entrar como reserva del Puddlemere United y la olvidaría.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y cerró los ojos, intentando por todos los medios no llorar, mientras le suplicaba en silencio a Merlín que hiciera un milagro y no cerrara el lugar que era su hogar, que tenía un pedazo de su vida.

Estaba tan concentrada en no derramar una lágrima que no notó como su amiga se acomodaba al lado de ella. Katie la abrazó para poder encontrar consuelo y Leanne hizo lo mismo.

–Te extrañaré –susurró.

Leanne le acarició el cabello de una forma tan cariñosa que a Katie le recordó a su padre, nunca a su madre.

–Y yo a ti, ¿quién podrá aguantarme? ¿Con quién me quejaré de que Cess es una gata arrogante y petulante?

Katie sollozó y la abrazó con fuerza.

–Eres la mejor amiga que tengo, Leanne.

–Lo mismo digo, Katie.

–Odio ponerme sentimental.

–Creo que la ocasión lo merece. Una vida sin Hogwarts antes de séptimo curso es…

–Horrible. Espantoso.

–Lo sé.

– ¿Sabes que es lo que más extrañaré?

– ¿Qué?

–El jugo de calabaza.

Katie rió con desgana, su risa quedaba fuera de lugar en esa habitación, tan llena de gente pero silenciosa. Era deprimente.

–El jugo de calabaza es digno de ser mencionado en mi epitafio.

Leanne sonrió y miró por un momento al hueco del retrato, su rostro se ensombreció mientras su boca se transformaba en una línea fina.

– ¿Qué pasa?

–No sé si… -empezó, pero Katie no la dejó terminar, se dio la vuelta y la sensación de _déjà vu _se hizo más evidente.

Ahí, a la vista de todos, Oliver Wood se estaba comiendo a besos a Abby Anderson.

Katie cerró los ojos, sintiendo un dolor agudo en el pecho.

"No de nuevo" pensó mientras las lágrimas luchaban con más fuerza que nunca para salir.

–Katie…

Ella se levantó y subió al dormitorio de chicas con lo que consideraba era una velocidad normal, una vez dentro, se tiró en la cama y empezó a llorar de forma silenciosa. Segundos después sintió la mano de Leanne en su espalda, Katie se levantó y la abrazó con fuerza.

Y así estuvieron segundos, horas o incluso días, hasta el resto de las chicas de tercero entró en el cuarto, anunciándoles con enormes sonrisas que todo había terminado y que un banquete las esperaba en el Gran Comedor.

Katie sonrió y abrazó a Leanne.

–Leanne, Leanne, Leanne –canturreó con voz nasal–. No cerrarán Hogwarts, ¡no lo cerrarán!

Se secó las lágrimas con el brazo y bajó chillando las escaleras mientras Leanne ponía los ojos en blanco siguiéndola con una enorme sonrisa en la cara rumbo el Gran Comedor.

* * *

–Es increíble lo cerca que estuvimos de estudiar en otro lugar –Leanne acomodó mejor a Cess en sus brazos y Katie la acarició.

–Yo iba a ir a Beauxbatons, ¿y tú?

–Creo que en casa.

– ¡Leanne!

Las dos chicas se volvieron para ver como el hermano de la aludida, John, la abrazaba con fuerza.

– ¡Casa! –chilló y la jaló después de saludarla con una sonrisa enorme.

Katie sacudió la mano en señal de despedida y, como cada año, se puso de puntitas para poder encontrar a su padre.

–Adiós, Katie –dijo alguien muy cerca de su oreja.

Ella soltó un respingo al notar que era Oliver Wood, le dedicó una sonrisa algo apagada.

–Nos vemos, capitán –se despidió, alicaída.

Él no notó nada, se limitó a sonreírle y desaparecer en la multitud.

Katie suspiró, después del intercambio de fluidos entre Oliver y Abby lo había esquivado por lo que le quedaba de curso, tenía la esperanza de que la buscara y le preguntara por su repentino cambio de actitud, pero no había pasado, cuando se habían encontrado después de unos días, él simplemente comentó algo sobre el quidditch. El recuerdo aún hacía que su corazón latiera de forma lenta y dolorosa.

"El plan EAC fue, oficialmente, un rotundo fracaso" pensó con un nudo en el estómago mientras veía como su padre se abría paso entre la gente.

Ella no dudó en correr hacía él, sin importar lo dramática que se viera, solamente necesitaba un abrazo lleno de amor, sin una pizca de tristeza, como lo eran los de Leanne.

–Hola, nena, ¿cómo estás?

Katie sonrió.

–Mejor.

– ¿Te sentías mal?

–Algo así, padre.

Él le sonrió y cargó con su, todavía, enorme baúl.

– ¿Qué tal el quidditch?

–Fatal, cancelaron el torneo.

– ¿Qué hacías para distraerte?

–Lo típico, saltarme algunas normas.

Su padre rió.

–En estos momentos la casa está sola.

–Entonces, ¿cuándo lleguemos seremos solamente los dos?

–Exacto.

Katie sonrió con más ganas mientras cruzaban la barrera que los separaba del mundo muggle.

–Suena como el paraíso –murmuró.

"Este verano será mucho mejor que el anterior, madre no estará mucho tiempo en casa, padre tal vez sí, Lucy no está, visitaré a Leanne en una semana, podré volar en escoba sin que nadie grite de forma histérica, comeré todo lo que pueda y podré pensar bien qué hacer con el tema de Oliver Wood"

Wood.

Oliver Wood.

Suspiró.

"¿Siempre va a estar presente en mis pensamientos? ¿No podría sacármelo aunque fuera por cinco segundos de mi mente? No, es imposible, porque estás enamorada de él, y solamente abandonará tu mente cuando logres sacártelo del corazón, ¿quieres sacarlo de ahí?"

Katie sacudió la cabeza y se acomodó mejor en su asiento.

"No, sin importar lo que pase, Oliver Wood siempre estará en mi corazón, pero no sé si yo lograré estar en el suyo y eso es lo que me duele más".

* * *

_Hola_

_Una vez más estoy aquí. Espero que el capítulo no este tan tan mal._

_Como no tengo una gran experiencia con los chicos esto ha sido fruto de lo que he visto, leído y escuchado. Espero que no sea tan desagradable._

_Un beso_

_Arya Brommson_


	6. Capítulo 5: Rendición

_Disclaimer: Absolutamente todo es de J.K., yo solo hago esto por placer._

_p.d. Perdonen el retraso y espero que el capítulo des guste._

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Rendición**

.

.

.

La estación, como siempre, estaba atestada de gente.

Katie miró a su padre, que tenía el ceño fruncido y no paraba de lanzar miradas alrededor.

–No creo que Sirius Black aparezca por aquí –murmuró.

Su padre negó con la cabeza.

–La última vez, Black asesinó a…

–No es necesario repetir eso, cariño –lo cortó su madre, tocándole el brazo, luego la miró con un suspiro–. Katie, ¿no piensas arreglarte un poco? Pareces una chica cualquiera, no una Bell –frunció un poco los labios–. No me gusta eso de que seas calzadora en Gryffindor, ¿por qué no…?

–Basta, madre –Katie frunció el ceño, ganándose una mirada reprobadora de ella–. Es cazadora, no calzadora.

–El como se llame no es importante, deberías de pensar en algo con más futuro. Podrías estudiar para ser…

–Ya me voy –la volvió a interrumpir Katie, no quería discutir eso de nuevo, esa charla siempre la dejaba con un humor de perros y había decidido iniciar el curso con una sonrisa–. O no encontraré un compartimiento vacío.

Su madre solo asintió y le dio un abrazo breve, su padre la acompañó hasta que subió al tren, dándole un beso.

–Sabes que te quiere.

Katie suspiró.

–Lo sé, pero tiene una forma extraña de demostrarlo.

–Ten cuidado, nena, sé que estarás a salvo mientras Dumbledore esté a cargo, pero siempre es mejor que ayudes un poco.

Katie asintió y lo despidió con una sacudida de mano, luego se volvió para encontrar un buen lugar.

* * *

–No la vi –Leanne frunció el ceño y agarró otra rana de chocolate–. ¿En serio vino?

–Sí, supongo que porque no había nadie que se quedara con ella en la casa, antes estaba Lucy o algún incauto que pasaba por ahí, con la impresión de que es encantadora.

–Es encantadora, pero no te gusta mucho su compañía porque quiere que seas como ella. Ya sabes, una perfecta bruja de sociedad.

Katie gruñó y se irguió.

–Yo soy toda una bruja de sociedad –levantó el meñique de forma graciosa–. Pregúntame lo que quieras y lo confirmarás, desearás con todo tu ser tener un hermano para que me fije en él.

Leanne rió.

–Ya tengo un hermano, por si no lo recuerdas. Siento que eres algo exagerada. Eres una bruja, en el mal sentido de la palabra, no una dama.

Katie abrió la boca, sorprendida.

–Oh –soltó, con aire dramático, llevándose la mano al pecho y cerrando los ojos, como si hubiera escuchado algo horrible–. Yo no puedo soportar semejante insulto a mi persona –se levató dirigiéndose a la puerta–. Me temo que ya no gozarás mi compañía por esa ofensa –abrió la puerta y miró a Leanne–. Piensa en tus palabras y, cuando regrese, quiero una disculpa –agitó su cabello de forma dramática, guiñándole el ojo–. Iré al tocador –Katie se marchó y, unos pasos más adelante, seguía escuchando las carcajadas de su amiga.

Esbozó una sonrisa complacida mientras caminaba, momentos después miró hacia un compartimiento y su corazón dejó de latir por unos segundos. Ahí estaba Oliver Wood, sonriéndole, junto con Jack, otro chico de séptimo de Ravenclaw llamado Thomas y… Abby Anderson.

Trató de que su expresión no cambiara y les dedicó un saludo rápido, acelerando el paso mientras sentía como su estómago se encogía por la frustración.

* * *

–Oliver Wood no empezó el año solo –dijo con voz triste, luego se enderezó y trató de esbozar una sonrisa–. No dejaré que eso me afecte mucho. Solo es un chico.

Leanne frunció el ceño.

–Sí, solo un chico con una sonrisa encantadora, ojos preciosos, un gran guardián, alguien solidario, sincero, divertido, corpulento, buen…

–¿Quién dijo eso? –la interrumpió Katie con la cara colorada.

–Tú, ¿quién más? Angie no va por ahí diciendo que Wood es un chico encantador, Fred no pone cara de bobo cuando le habla, Harry no se muere por darle un beso cuando lo que merece es una buena patada en…

–Para, para –la cortó ella, sintiéndose algo avergonzada–. En las vacaciones mientras mis padres se preocupaban por Sirius Black, yo pensaba sobre Wood y…

–¿Lucharás por él?

–No. Lo intenté el año pasado y el resultado fue estrepitoso. He decidido rendirme, ¿qué sentido tiene seguir intentando llamar su atención si nunca me verá como a una chica? Leanne, Oliver siempre me verá como su pequeña cazadora –Katie sintió un nudo en la garganta–. Adiós plan EAC.

Leanne frunció el ceño.

–Katie –empezó, pero ella señaló hacia la ventana, interrumpiéndola.

–El tren está disminuyendo la velocidad y aún no llegamos –murmuró.

–No sabes mentir, Katie –empezó Leanne, pero se interrumpió cuando el tren disminuyó más su velocidad.

Leanne abrió la boca, sorprendida.

– ¿Pasó algo malo? –preguntó.

–No lo sé –Katie se levantó, apresurándose a salir por la puerta del compartimiento–. Iré a ver qué sucede.

Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, ignorando todas las cabezas que se asomaban, cuando el tren paro por completo notó como varios baúles caían de los portaequipajes y, luego, como las luces se apagaban.

Soltó un respingo al quedar sumida en la oscuridad y maldijo en voz baja al recordar que la varita la había dejado en su compartimiento, tanteó la pared del pasillo y desanduvo sus pasos. A cada paso que daba, sus maldiciones en voz baja aumentaban, ya que a nadie de esos estudiantes se le ocurría usar un _lumus_. De pronto, se detuvo, sentía en el aire algo diferente, se estremeció y su mente se inundó con recuerdos tristes: cuando su madre le había dicho que preferiría que Lucy fuera su hija, su madre regañándola y comparándola con Lucy, la indiferencia de sus primos porque ella era diferente y "salvaje", el pequeño rechazo que sufrió cuando su padre la miró con decepción, Leanne mirándola con enfado y tristeza, Wood besándose con Anderson…

Katie sacudió la cabeza y empezó a correr, las lágrimas caían por su rostro sin control, a lo lejos escuchaba los gritos angustiados de alguien conocido, pero estaba sumida en su propia desesperación como para querer ir a averiguar algo sobre eso. Después de varios minutos se detuvo y jadeó, se recargó contra la pared del pasillo, recuperando el aliento, abrió los ojos y descubrió que las luces volvían a estar encendidas, se secó las lágrimas con rapidez y miró alrededor, esperando encontrar la cara de Leanne, pero ella no estaba ahí. Confundida, comenzó a caminar y, a los pocos pasos, tuvo que admitir que su compartimiento lo había dejado atrás, como consecuencia de su apresurada carrera.

Suspiró y empezó a caminar de regreso, abrazándose de forma ligera, para quitarse la sensación de desolación que esos recuerdos provocaban en ella, iba tan absorta en eso, que no notó como su capitán la llamaba, con preocupación. En lo único en que pensaba era en hablar de lo ocurrido con Leanne

* * *

–Es nuestra última oportunidad… mi última oportunidad… de ganar la copa de quidditch –Katie siguió de forma perezosa los movimientos de Oliver mientras este hablaba con desesperación–. Me marcharé al final de este curso, no volveré a tener otra oportunidad –Katie se estremeció al imaginar un Hogwarts sin su capitán favorito, sacudió la cabeza y volvió a prestarle atención, ya tendría tiempo para lamentarse por ello–. Gryffindor no ha ganado una vez en los últimos siete años. De acuerdo, hemos tenido una suerte horrible: heridos…, cancelación del torneo del curso pasado –Oliver hizo una pausa y ella comprendió que era porque su capitán recordaba aquellos días en los que no tenía permitido volar, se sonrojó y evitó mirarlo, mientras revivía las noches en las que se escabullían para ser libres–. Pero también sabemos que contamos con el mejor equipo de este colegio. Contamos con tres cazadoras estupendas –dijo y señaló hacia el lugar donde se encontraban ellas, con una mirada llena de obsesión, que hizo que reprimiera una sonrisa, Angie le dio un codazo juguetón y Katie se sonrojó, aunque, por suerte, nadie más que las chicas lo notaron, ya que Oliver estaba halagando a todos los miembros del equipo, con un orgullo inmenso.

–Y estoy yo –concluyó después de mirar a Harry como si fuera un trofeo.

–Un guardián muy bueno –dijo Fred, con una sonrisa.

–La cuestión es –siguió Oliver, ignorando el halago de Fred–, que la copa de quidditch debiera de haber llevado nuestro nombre estos dos últimos años. Desde que Harry se unió al equipo –continuó caminando como una criatura enjaulada–, he pensado que la cosa era pan comido. Pero no lo hemos conseguido y este curso es la última oportunidad para ver nuestro nombre grabado en ella –el capitán alzó la mirada y Katie descubrió su mirada desolada, todos en el equipo se sintieron apenados, pero ella sospechó que nadie tenía ese alocado sentimiento de querer correr hacia él y besarlo.

"De eso se encarga Abby Anderson" pensó ella, con enfado y tristeza.

–Oliver, éste será nuestro año –comentó Fred con una sonrisa.

–Lo conseguiremos, Oliver –Angelina le sonrió.

–Por supuesto –añadió Harry, con una mirada confiada.

Katie se limitó a asentir con una sonrisa animada y le hizo una seña con los pulgares.

Oliver le devolvió la sonrisa y ella sintió como su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, después recordó que Oliver ya tenía a alguien y apartó la mirada, irritada consigo misma y sus reacciones fisiológicas que sucedían cada vez que ese chico de diecisiete años estaba cerca de ella.

Suspiró.

"Va a ser muy difícil olvidarlo si sigue sonriendo de esa forma, pero no creo que llegue a ser tan complicado. Solo necesito que se convierta en alguien distinto y listo".

–Katie… ¿todo bien? –la interrumpió él.

Ella soltó un respingo al darse cuenta de que se habían quedado solos en los vestidores.

Se ruborizó.

–Todo está bien, capitán, solo pensaba.

Oliver la miró, curioso.

-¿En qué?

Ella se levantó y sujetó su escoba.

–En lo bien que se verá la copa con nuestros nombres en ella –dijo y le guiñó un ojo antes de salir disparada al campo, por lo que no pudo ver la sonrisa encantadora que esbozó Oliver al escuchar sus palabras.

* * *

Katie frotó sus manos en un intento fallido de entrar en calor mientras observaba como muchos estudiantes platicaban en el vestíbulo, deseosos de salir para explorar Hogsmeade.

Suspiró, ligeramente irritada, ella ya sabía de la impuntualidad de Leanne, pero hacerla esperar por treinta minutos era pasarse de la raya.

Apretó la bufanda entre sus manos y se dio la vuelta de forma tan brusca, que chocó contra alguien que iba pasando tras ella, con tanta fuerza y mala suerte que perdió el equilibrio y arrastró al desconocido con ella en su caída.

–Lo siento –logró decir, después de unos segundos incómodos.

Quien se encontraba debajo de ella se limitó a reír. Katie se atrevió entonces a encontrarse con su mirada, roja de vergüenza, solo para encontrarse con unos ojos amables.

–Creo que caíste sobre mí –comentó divertido el chico.

Ella carraspeó y se apresuró a levantarse, alisando su ropa y sonrojándose más mientras el chico se erguía, con una sonrisa divertida.

–No era mi intención –se disculpó.

El joven le tendió la mano, con una sonrisa amable, Katie se la estrechó, notando que era muy agradable.

"Si no estuviera enamorada de Wood, podría fijarme en él" pensó.

–No es la primera vez que me tiran –dijo él, guiñándole el ojo.

Katie rió un poco, mientras sentía como los colores desaparecían de su cara.

–A mí tampoco –le confió–. Aunque es más común que lo hagan mientras estoy en el aire.

–Lo sé. Eres Katie Bell, cazadora de Gryffindor.

Ella sonrió, ligeramente orgullosa de que supiera su nombre.

–Esa soy yo –confirmó–. ¿Y tú?

El chico amplió más su sonrisa.

–Cedric Diggory. Buscador de Hufflepuff.

Katie abrió la boca, sorprendida.

– ¿Eres el nuevo buscador?

–Sí.

–No te ofendas, pero no pareces ser muy bueno.

Cedric rió.

–No soy tan bueno como Potter, lo de él es un talento nato, pero sé defenderme.

Katie alzó una ceja.

–Hasta que no lo vea, no te creeré.

Cedric suspiró y Katie lo miró con mayor atención, era alto y no carecía de encantos físicos, no pudo evitar el compararlo con Wood, pero pronto se olvidó de su capitán y centró toda su atención en lo que Diggory le decía.

–… un día de estos podrías ir a ver nuestros entrenamientos y comprobar que hemos mejorado.

– ¿Y tú capitán no pensará que estoy espiándolos para robar sus estrategias?

–No –contestó él, muy seguro de lo que decía–. No te ofendas, pero no todos piensan igual que Wood.

Katie no pudo evitar reír, la obsesión y paranoia de Oliver para con el quidditch era muy conocida entre los habitantes del castillo.

–Tienes razón. Por cierto, ¿quién es el nuevo capitán?

Cedric sonrió con calidez y Katie no pudo evitar devolvérsela.

–Estás hablando con él.

– ¡Oh! –soltó, estupefacta– ¡Felicidades! Creo que a partir de ahora debo de cuidar todo lo que diga respecto al deporte cuando esté contigo, no debo de correr riesgos.

Su interlocutor sacudió la cabeza.

–Yo no soy así.

–Lo sé, era solo una especie de broma.

– ¡Cedric! –gritó en ese momento alguien a sus espaldas, los dos se volvieron, solo para contemplar como unos chicos de Hufflepuff le hacían señas a su acompañante, que le sonrió como pidiéndole perdón.

–Lo siento, Katie, pero debo de irme.

Ella sonrió.

–No te preocupes, yo también iré a Hogsmeade, solo estoy esperando a mi amiga.

–Espero verte pronto.

–Tal vez nos encontremos por Zonko, Honeydukes o Las Tres Escobas.

Cedric asintió con la cabeza y se despidió con una inclinación de cabeza.

–Un día de estos organizaremos un juego amistoso, si quieres, podría avisarte.

Katie asintió y él se marchó de su lado, ella vio cómo se reunía con sus amigos y salía con rapidez del castillo.

Sonrió unos segundos después y suspiró.

– ¡Katie! –la saludó una voz a su espalda, la reconoció como la de Leanne y comenzó a caminar.

–Tardaste mucho –le reprochó cuando su amiga se puso a su altura.

–Lo siento, estaba despidiéndome de Jonathan. No irá porque tiene que hacer una redacción para Snape –Leanne hizo un puchero al recordar a su novio, un chico de Ravenclaw de quinto y suspiró–. Llegué unos minutos antes y vi como platicabas con Diggory –a Katie no le sorprendió que su amiga conociera a Cedric, pues era alguien que tenía un talento natural para poder socializar, parecía conocer a cada estudiante del castillo.

–Sí.

– ¿Y? ¿Qué tal es? Nunca he tenido la oportunidad de platicar con él, pero me han dicho que es alguien sumamente encantador.

Katie rió.

–No te ofendas, pero suenas como alguien chismosa.

–Todos, en algún momento de nuestra vida, somos chismosos. Hasta tú, Bell.

–Es que… sonaste como alguien normal.

Leanne sonrió y tironeó su bufanda.

–En serio, Katie, ¿cómo es Diggory?

–Es agradable, no se enojó conmigo.

– ¿Le hiciste algo?

–Lo tiré y creo que puse en duda su eficacia como buscador.

–Así que él es el nuevo capitán buscador de Hufflepuff. Apuesto a que tu capitán favorito ya está al tanto de eso.

–Lo dudo, el primer partido será contra Slytherin. Solamente está enfocado en las técnicas de las serpientes. Cuando llegue el momento de jugar contra Hufflepuff estoy segura de que centrará toda su atención en sus técnicas y jugadores.

– ¿Tan exagerado es? –preguntó Leanne, incrédula.

–Es nuestra última oportunidad de ganar la copa con él –replicó Katie, con voz queda–. Es el último año de nuestro equipo, para el siguiente contaremos con un nuevo guardián y una capitana.

– ¿Capitana… tú? –Leanne abrió la boca, asombrada y Katie rió.

–Yo no, obviamente, no tengo las cualidades. Yo siento que la próxima capitana será Angelina. Tiene ese talento, esa pasión y obsesión por el juego.

– ¿Será igual que Wood?

–No –negó con la cabeza para darle mayor énfasis a su negativa–. Nadie será igual que Oliver. Es único.

Leanne resopló.

–Caminemos más rápido. Siento que, si no llegamos pronto a Hogsmeade, no podremos disfrutar de la salida.

–Es tu culpa por llegar tarde.

–En parte sí, pero no puedo evitar que Jonathan se despida con tanta vehemencia de mí.

Katie rió ante el tono de alegría de su amiga.

–Puaj –dijo entre risas–. No quiero los detalles de lo que haces con tu pareja.

Leanne la miró con una sonrisa traviesa.

–Pero yo sí los querré cuando tengas a tu chico, Bell.

Ella sacudió la cabeza y aceleró el paso, lo que obligó a Leanne a callar el resto del camino, lo cual fue un consuelo para Katie.

* * *

– ¿Qué pasó? –Cedric se acercó a ella y la miró con preocupación.

–Sirius Black irrumpió en la torre de Gryffindor y atacó a la Dama Gorda –contestó Katie, a media voz sin dejar de temblar.

– ¿Black en la torre de Gryffindor? –repitió él, estupefacto.

Katie asintió. Cedric iba a decir algo más pero fue interrumpido por Percy.

– ¡Todos a los sacos! ¡Ahora mismo, se acabó la charla! ¡Apagaré las luces dentro de diez minutos!

Cedric hizo una mueca y le tendió a Katie un saco de dormir rojo, ella lo sujetó.

–Ve a dormir, yo tengo que montar guardia. Ya sabes, ocupaciones de prefectos, te veo después –le sonrió y Katie se alejó de él después de asentir y despedirse en silencio, buscó con la mirada un sitio adecuado para poder dormir, ya que Leanne había sido llevada por Jonathan a un extremo del Gran Comedor.

– ¡Bell!

Katie giró y se encontró con Angelina y Alicia, que le hacían señas para que se acercara a ellas.

–Hola –saludó después de acomodar su saco entre el de Angelina y Oliver, que las miraba con atención.

– ¿Qué tal estás? –preguntó Alicia–. No te vimos en Hogsmeade.

–Salimos tarde del castillo porque Leanne se entretuvo con Jonathan.

–Oh, ¿él es el famoso Jonathan? –preguntó Angelina, señalando el lugar en donde se encontraba Leanne con su novio.

Katie asintió con la cabeza y se estremeció.

– ¿Tienes frío? –preguntó Oliver con preocupación. Katie iba a responder pero Abby Anderson se acercó a ellos y se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sabiendo que Oliver ya no le prestaba atención, se metió en su saco y les dio la espalda, por lo que no pudo ver las miradas de enfado que le dirigieron las dos cazadoras a su capitán ni como éste despedía a la chica con rapidez.

– ¡Voy a apagar las luces ya! –gritó Percy, interrumpiendo lo que Alicia le iba a decir a Oliver–. Quiero que todo el mundo esté metido en el saco y callado.

Katie cerró los ojos en el instante en el que las velas se apagaron y pronto se quedó profundamente dormida, curiosamente, esa noche no soñó solamente con Oliver, también Cedric apareció, lo que provocó que sonriera entre sueños, ya que sabía que, probablemente, él podría ocupar un lugar muy importante en su corazón.

* * *

–Así que nos enfrentaremos mucho antes de lo previsto –comentó Cedric con una sonrisa amable.

Katie asintió y miró el lago con desinterés.

–Espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad.

Ella rió.

–Dejar de ser tu amiga por un partido es algo absurdo, Diggory.

–Cuando nos lo comunicaron noté que a Wood no le hizo una pizca de gracia.

–Estábamos entrenando para enfrentar a Slytherin, todo estaba relacionado con sus jugadores y técnicas, ahora está tramando estrategias para con ustedes.

Cedric sonrió.

–Sonará raro, pero me siento halagado, que cambien las estrategias significa que nos toman en cuenta. Sabía que antes el jugar contra nuestro equipo era cosa de risa, sobre todo después de que Harry atrapara la snitch en un santiamén la última vez que Hufflepuff y Gryffindor se enfrentaron.

–Oliver dice que no hay que confiarnos. Que tu equipo ha mejorado desde que estás como capitán.

Cedric se sorprendió y Katie adoró su mirada sorprendida.

–Vaya, ese es todo un halago por parte de Wood. Me ruborizaré cada vez que lo vea.

Katie rió y jugueteó con su cabello, Cedric carraspeó y ella lo miró con atención.

–Katie, vas a pensar que estoy loco pero…

– ¿Te sientes atraído hacia Wood? –lo interrumpió Katie con una sonrisa traviesa.

Cedric sonrió.

–No, me siento atraído por una chica que conozco desde hace poco, pero que es sumamente linda y graciosa, ¿sabes? Ella me tiró cuando nos conocimos.

Katie se sonrojó.

–Eres un chico muy loco.

– ¿Por qué?

–Porque te gusta alguien como ella.

Cedric le tomó la mano, haciendo que Katie lo mirara de nuevo.

–Créeme, vale la pena ser considerado un loco por esa chica. Me gustas, Katie.

–Creo que tú también, Diggory –susurró Katie, con nerviosismo. La conversación había dado un giro radical, apenas y se conocían, se iban a enfrentar en el campo de quidditch el próximo sábado y ella seguía sintiendo algo por su capitán, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera nerviosa cuando estaba con Cedric o que imaginara lo que sería besarlo.

Él sonrió y acarició su mejilla, Katie se sonrojó, pues no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien la mirara o tocara de esa forma.

–Me alegro tanto de que estemos de acuerdo en algo –murmuró Cedric, acercándose lentamente a ella.

Katie se impacientó y lo atrajo hacia ella, cuando sus labios se encontraron, cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar mientras él la acercaba más hacia su cuerpo.

Estaba tan absorta disfrutando de esas nuevas sensaciones que no notó como, muy cerca de ahí, su capitán de quidditch miraba la escena, incrédulo.

* * *

_ ¡Hola!_

_De nuevo me tienen por aquí, estuve desaparecida porque se acerca el temido fin de trimestre, además de que planeo escribir otra historia. Ya sé que es muy común que Cedric sea el tercero en esta relación, pero lo prefiero porque es alguien conocido. Espero que el capítulo haya quedado bien._

_Ya saben, quejas, dudas, observaciones... son bien recibidas._

_Un beso_

_Arya Brommson_

_p.d. ¿Sería bueno poner el punto de vista de Oliver?_


	7. Capítulo 6: Confusión

_¡Hola!_

_Solo una aclaración: Este capítulo no tiene punto de vista de Oliver, ese será hasta el siguiente. Por eso este está cortito._

_Disclaimer: Lo de siempre... Harry pertenece a J.K. y shalalá. _

_Ahora... ¡a leer! Y espero que les guste. Hasta más abajo._

_A.B._

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Confusión**

**.**

**.**

**.**

–Cedric es el mejor chico –Katie esbozó una sonrisa atolondrada y Alicia soltó una risita.

–Es asombroso que andes con Diggory, la mayoría de las chicas mueren por él.

Leanne sonrió y agarró una tostada.

–Katie es sumamente adorable. Claro, cuando se lo propone.

Ella sonrió.

–Siempre soy adorable.

Angie rió y siguió comiendo su desayuno.

–Lo que me sorprende es que su relación siga en el anonimato. Cualquier chica ya lo estaría gritando a los cuatro vientos.

–Katie no es cualquier chica –protestó Alicia y le revolvió el cabello, con cariño.

–Acordamos no decir nada hasta que pase el partido –murmuró Katie, mirando de reojo hacia la entrada del Gran Comedor, con la esperanza de ver a Cedric antes de que tuviera que marcharse a su primera clase–. Si Oliver se llega a enterar de nuestra relación… no quiero ni imaginar lo pesado que se volvería. Empezará a decir algo como: "Solo está contigo porque quiere nuestras estrategias" –Katie imitó a la perfección la voz del capitán, por lo que las chicas rieron asombradas, varios chicos de cursos inferiores las miraron como si estuvieran locas.

–Sería horrible –corroboró Alicia unos segundos después–. Probablemente Angie lo mataría y los gemelos no dudarían en ayudarla.

–Además, Oliver ya está demasiado alterado –Angie miró pensativa su comida por unos segundos–. Antes estaba raro, sí, pero no tanto como los últimos días.

–Bueno, el partido es mañana –Katie hizo una mueca divertida al ver aparecer a Harry, que tenía una cara de fastidio, seguido por un Oliver Wood susurrándole consejos respecto a Diggory, después de que pasaran por su lado apresuradamente, Katie suspiró–. Pobre Potter, no me gustaría estar en su lugar.

Leanne la miró con una sonrisita.

–Pensé que tu sueño era el que Oliver te acosara por un día entero.

Katie se sonrojó, atragantándose con su jugo de calabaza.

–Yo nunca he deseado eso –farfulló segundos después–. Yo… –se interrumpió cuando Cedric apareció en el Gran Comedor.

Él le sonrió y ella no dudó en corresponderle con sinceridad, era un chico sumamente atento y gracioso.

Las chicas los contemplaron por unos segundos, mientras que, a lo lejos, Oliver miraba con interés su saludo silencioso, aliviando a Harry de su acoso.

Cedric se sentó de espaldas a la mesa de Gryffindor y Katie esperó diez minutos antes de salir del Gran Comedor, caminando con paso rápido hasta que llegó a un pasillo vacío y esperó.

Cinco minutos después unos pasos resonaron por el pasillo y sonrió antes de ver la silueta del chico se le acercara apresuradamente, pero se quedó paralizada al descubrir que quien la había seguido no era otro sino Oliver Wood.

–Wood –farfulló segundos después de que él quedara frente a ella–. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él frunció el ceño y Katie tuvo que recordarse que tenía a Cedric para refrenar el impulso nato que tenía de ponerse de puntitas y alisar las arrugas de su capitán cuando hacía ese gesto tan suyo.

–Necesito hablarte sobre el partido de mañana –dijo Oliver, serio.

Katie hizo una mueca involuntaria.

–Oh, ¿no podría ser en otro momento? Estoy…

– ¿Ocupada? –la interrumpió él, alzando una ceja–. ¿En qué? Solamente estás parada aquí, sin hacer nada.

Katie se enfureció por su comentario.

–Eso no te incumbe, Wood –replicó con frialdad–. Ayer y toda esta semana hemos platicado siempre sobre las estrategias, las características de todos los jugadores de Hufflepuff, sobre la mejor forma de coger y pasar la quaffle e incluso sobre la mejor manera de montar la escoba. No se me ha ocurrido otra estrategia para que la tomes en cuenta y dudo mucho que a ti sí, dado que has estado persiguiendo al pobre Harry desde ayer.

Oliver se la quedó mirando, en silencio y Katie frunció el ceño, estaba desperdiciando minutos que podía aprovechar con Cedric en alguien que nunca la podría ver como a una chica.

–Debo irme, Oliver –murmuró, resignada y se marchó por un camino diferente, no pudo encontrar a Cedric y ni siquiera pudo verlo por el resto del día por culpa de Wood ya que su capitán se había pegado a ella después de que Harry huyera de él y los otros jugadores lo hubieran despedido con una excusa precipitada, o, en el caso de Fred y George, simplemente echarse a correr cuando lo vieron acercarse a ellos, por lo que Katie tuvo que soportar su acoso constante, cosa que, secretamente, le encantaba.

* * *

Katie abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente con un sentimiento extraño. Ese era el día en el que se enfrentaba a su novio en el quidditch. Bostezó y se enderezó segundos después, mirando alrededor. Afuera todavía estaba oscuro, por lo que sospechó que todavía faltaban muchas horas para el amanecer, pero no podía volver a dormir. Sabía que los nervios y el ruido de la tormenta no la dejarían.

Suspiró y salió de la cama, estremeciéndose en el momento en el que su pie tocó el suelo.

Minutos después bajó a la Sala Común, usando su uniforme de quidditch, miró alrededor para comprobar que ésta se hallaba vacía pero se sorprendió al encontrarse con Harry, que sujetaba a un gato al que le hablaba con enojo, reprimió una risa floja y procuró caminar de forma silenciosa, pues no quería que el buscador supiera que se encontraba ahí, no estaba de ánimo para contestar preguntas incómodas, por lo que salió y caminó hasta llegar al vestíbulo, donde se estremeció, pues ahí el sonido de lo tormenta era más molesto que en los pasillos del castillo.

–Deberías de ponerte algo más abrigador o me temo que te enfermarás –dijo una voz familiar, Katie no se volvió a mirarlo. Ni siquiera sonrió.

–Hoy es el partido.

–Lo sé. ¿Estás preocupada por lo que pase con nosotros después? –Cedric se colocó a su lado y tomó su mano, Katie sonrió ligeramente ante su contacto, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

–Absolutamente no. Es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento.

– ¿Sobre el partido?

Katie hizo una mueca.

–Algo así. Siento que algo… que algo va a pasar.

Su novio la miró de reojo y Katie sospechó que pensaba que era una chica desquiciada. Pero él se limitó a sonreírle.

–Deberías de unirte a Adivinación, Trelawney estaría encantada con tus profecías.

Katie se sonrojó y rió.

–No, gracias. Estoy bien con Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Estudios Muggles.

– ¿No es peligroso estudiar con Hagrid? El chico Malfoy sigue con su brazo vendado.

Katie se enfureció y gruñó.

–Malfoy solo está fingiendo, Harry lo dice y yo le creo. Además, solo sigue con eso para que no jueguen en estas condiciones.

–Un poco de viento –comentó Cedric con ligereza, aunque la potencia de éste hacía temblar a Katie, que recordó un consejo de Oliver sobre cómo mantenerse estable cuando el viento no le era favorable.

En ese momento se escuchó un trueno lejano, ahogando por un momento el sonido de las gotas de lluvia.

–Y un poco de agua –añadió Katie, nerviosa.

–Mejor vamos al Gran Comedor, temo que te enfermes si permanecemos mucho tiempo aquí.

Katie asintió y empezaron a caminar cogidos de la mano.

–Gane quien gane, después del partido se acaba el anonimato –Cedric la detuvo, mirándola con una sonrisa enorme–. Mañana u hoy mismo todos sabrán que la maravillosa Katie Bell es mi novia.

Ella rió ante su tono de alegría y se puso de puntitas para intentar besarlo, Cedric lo entendió y se inclinó para que fuera más fácil que lo hiciera.

– ¡Bell! –Katie dio un respingo y se apartó a toda prisa de Cedric, cuya sonrisa disminuyó. Ambos voltearon para ver a Oliver en el pasillo, con el resto del equipo tras él.

–Hola –Katie esbozó una sonrisa pequeña y las chicas le sonrieron.

–Te levantaste temprano –señaló Angelina al llegar a su lado–. Hola, Diggory –saludó.

–Hola, Angelina –contestó el aludido con amabilidad.

– ¿Intentando robar nuestras estrategias? –bromeó Alicia después de sonreírle.

Cedric rió y sacudió la cabeza.

–Claro, estaba esperando en el pasillo al primero de ustedes para acosarlo con un "dame tus estrategias o te encanto".

Los gemelos fruncieron el ceño y Oliver se limitó a mirarlo con frialdad.

–Si es una broma, no es divertida, Diggory –murmuró su capitán segundos después.

Cedric alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

–No sabía que uno no podía bromear contigo sobre el quidditch.

Fred se adelantó un paso y palmeó la espalda de Wood de forma tranquilizadora.

–Bromea con todo lo que se te ocurra con Oliver, pero con el quidditch no. Está prohibido.

Cedric los miró con incredulidad antes de que apareciera el resto del equipo de Hufflepuff.

– ¿Capitán? –preguntó uno de ellos, al que Katie reconoció como a uno de sus amigos.

–A desayunar –murmuró Cedric después de despedirse de ellos con una inclinación de cabeza y meterse al Gran Comedor.

Angelina miró a Fred y Oliver, con enfado.

–Diggory no es como Flint –masculló.

–Se debe prevenir –Oliver se acercó a Katie, cuyo corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez–. ¿Le contaste algo sobre nuestras estrategias?

Katie frunció el ceño, irritada.

– ¡Claro que no! ¿Quién crees que soy? Además, Cedric solamente estaba bromeando.

George esbozó una sonrisa burlona.

–Oh, es Cedric y no Diggory, ¿te gusta, pequeña Katie?

Ella se sonrojó violentamente.

–No es asunto tuyo, Weasley –repuso con una mueca de enfado.

George sonrió maliciosamente.

–Estar a la defensiva es un "Sí" –le revolvió el cabello–. Cuando pierdan, te doy permiso de que vayas a consolarlo –se rió y jaló del brazo a Alicia–. Vamos a comer algo o no podré golpear con fuerza necesaria a las bludgers.

El resto del equipo asintió y se metieron al Gran Comedor con más ánimo que unos minutos antes, Katie se adelantó para poder sentarse al lado de Harry, que comía sus tostadas con lentitud y una cara de preocupación que aumentaba cada que se escuchaba un trueno.

Fred y George comenzaron a hacer bromas mientras comían, Angelina y Alicia, junto con ella, se limitaban a reír al tiempo que engullían su desayuno, pero Oliver no probó bocado. Katie trató de ignorar eso, estaba todavía un poco molesta con él por la forma en que había tratado a Cedric.

–Va a ser difícil –dijo el capitán, mirando por la ventana con el ceño fruncido.

Katie puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Alicia, que sonrío mientras le daba unas palmaditas a Wood.

–Deja de preocuparte, Oliver. No nos asustamos por un poquito de lluvia.

Los gemelos hicieron una mueca al escuchar otro trueno y Katie pensó en las posibilidades que tenía para no ser arrastrada por el viento. Se tapó la boca, ahogando una risita al imaginarse a sí misma de esa forma. Angelina la miró con escepticismo, los gemelos se limitaron a sonreírle murmurando un: "es oficial, la hemos perdido gracias a Diggory", y el resto del equipo solo la miró, Oliver con el ceño fruncido, pero eso era algo habitual en él, por lo que no le tomó mucha importancia y siguió pensando en tonterías para no ponerse más nerviosa con el partido.

* * *

–Un poquito de lluvia –refunfuñó Katie para sí misma, mientras luchaba por sostenerse en su escoba.

Tenía las manos engarrotadas y estaba empapada, los dientes le castañeaban de una forma espantosa pero aun así intentaba agarrar la quaffle, hacer pases, fintas y marcar. Hasta el momento iban ganando cincuenta a cero y rogaba porque Harry lograra atrapar la snitch pronto para que pudiera irse a un lugar cálido.

Sabía que ganarían gracias a que Hermione Granger había hecho algo con las gafas del buscador, tanto que le había parecido que Oliver la besaría con pasión.

Frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento, sacudiendo la cabeza para despejar su mente y concentrarse en el juego.

De pronto paró y dejó caer la quaffle. Un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió y todo a su alrededor se volvió más oscuro. Jadeó cuando Angelina se acercó a toda velocidad hacia su posición, gritando aterrorizada mientras señalaba algo. Katie miró hacia donde le indicaba y sintió un miedo atroz, los dementores parecían mirar algo que caía a gran velocidad, entrecerró los ojos solo para reconocer a ese algo como Harry. Abrió la boca, asustada, mientras que el director se acercaba al campo, haciendo que la caída de su buscador fuera menos veloz y ahuyentar a los dementores con una especie de cosa plateada.

En ese momento la señora Hooch hizo sonar su silbato y, al alzar la mirada para ver a Cedric luciendo una sonrisa gloriosa mientras sostenía la snitch, supo que, por primera vez en su vida, había perdido un partido de quidditch. Dejó de pensar en ello cuando Angelina la jaló del brazo para llevarla al lado del cuerpo inerte del pequeño Potter, donde se encontraban ya el resto del equipo, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley.

Suspiró aliviada cuando llevaron al jugador a la enfermería, eso significaba que se pondría bien, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Cedric discutía acaloradamente con la señora Hooch mientras Oliver los escuchaba con una cara de desolación.

Alicia sacudió la cabeza, llamando por completo su atención.

–Ha sido espantoso. Dementores.

– ¿Saben qué es lo más asombroso de todo? –Fred recogió su escoba e inició la marcha rumbo a la enfermería.

Katie lo siguió.

– ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó.

–Que ni siquiera se le han roto las gafas.

Katie no pudo evitarlo, se rió. En ese momento Alicia los alcanzó, con una mirada preocupada.

–El profesor Flitwick se ofreció para ir a buscar la Nimbus de Harry -murmuró–. Espero que no le haya pasado nada malo a su escoba, sé que para Potter será muy duro afrontar la derrota.

Katie suspiró.

–Lo sé, ¿por qué discutía Cedric con la señora Hooch?

–Cedric nos ganó –masculló Fred y se retrasó para esperar a Angelina y su hermano, quienes venían muy atrás–. Nunca superaré esto.

Alicia sacudió la cabeza y dirigió su atención a Katie.

–Debes de traerlo muy loco, Bell. Ha pedido que se repita el partido –Katie se sintió muy conmovida y miró atrás, a lo lejos Cedric la miraba con preocupación, ella le sonrió, cariñosa, perder o no ante él no le importaba en absoluto, sabía que eso no afectaría en su relación, le hizo una seña para que entendiera que el anonimato terminaría a la mañana siguiente.

–Cedric es una buena persona.

–Ya, pero la señora Hooch no quiso hablar de eso y Wood ha admitido que fue una victoria limpia.

Katie dio un respingo, por unos momentos su capitán de quidditch había desaparecido por completo de su mente.

"Gracias a Cedric" pensó, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

– ¿Y dónde está Wood?

–En las duchas –Alicia suspiró satisfecha cuando entraron al castillo, donde el ambiente era cálido–. Como siempre.

–No siempre –Katie arrugó la nariz, ambas sabían que se dirigían a la enfermería–. A veces busca consuelo en Abby.

–Deberías de dejar ese tema en paz, Katie.

–Lo sé, pero no puedo.

– ¿Irás a verlo?

–Absolutamente no –Katie bajó más la voz cuando se hallaron frente a las puertas de la estancia en donde se encontraba su jugador estrella–. Yo ya no tengo nada que hacer con él. He decidido que debo de mantenerme aparte, es la única forma de poder sacarlo de mi corazón –le dedicó una sonrisa triste antes de llamar–. Tal vez para siempre.

Alicia abrió la boca pero no pudo replicar nada pues el resto del equipo llegó a su lado, Katie lo agradeció internamente porque sabía que su acompañante le diría que eso era un gran error y, muy en el fondo, le daba la razón, pero no podía seguir luchando por alguien que nunca la vería como ella deseaba. Y eso podía desanimar a cualquiera.

* * *

_Hola, de nuevo_

_Antes que nada quería agradecer a todas y todos aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios (siempre caen tan bien), a los que han dado en favs o follow y a los que leen. Eso inspira a seguir escribiendo. Espero que haya quedado bien el capítulo, es raro no ver las caras que pone la gente cuando lo hace._

_Bueno, como ya mencioné, planeo hacer un punto de vista diferente (tos, Wood) para el próximo capítulo, aunque temo salirme mucho de contexto._

_Un beso _

_Arya Brommson_

_p.d. Ya saben, dudas, críticas, comentarios, amenazas... son bien recibidas_


End file.
